Hushed
by RosieLynn
Summary: Y/n's father works for a discreet spy organization, Silentium, used by the international community. MI6 charges this organization with eliminating the most powerful mob in London. To do this, they must take out its leader: Tom Holland. After multiple failed attempts to wipe out this mob, Silentium decides to try a different tactic. They turn to Y/N. (Full summary inside)
1. Preface

Full summary: Y/n's father works for a discreet spy organization, Silentium, used by the international community. MI6 charges this organization with eliminating the most powerful mob in London. To do this, they must take out its leader: Tom Holland. After multiple failed attempts to wipe out this mob, Silentium decides to try a different tactic. They turn to Y/N, daughter of one of Silentium's more inconspicuous members. Her mission, should she choose to accept it, is to infiltrate and destroy the Holland Mob, using any means necessary.

Hi everyone! I'm posting this story here in addition to posting it on my Tumblr (bojour-marvel). Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters nor am I making money from this story.

Y/n's POV

"Good, you're home. Follow me."

Frowning at the curt greeting, I follow my dad to his car in the driveway, stopping uncertainty by the passenger door.

"Get in."

I do as I'm told, clutching my bag to my lap. "Dad, what's going on?"

His mouth sets into a hard line. "It's time for a test."

His statement relaxes me. Tests are not uncommon, and I prepare for them nearly every day. The car ride passes in silence as I consider what the test will be. Sometimes he leaves me in a remote field and I have to find my way back home, sometimes he asks me to swim long distances, sometimes I have to get myself out of zip-ties. With my dad's profession being what it is, it makes sense that he tries to prepare me to protect myself. Afterall, it's a significant possibility that I will follow in his footsteps.

After thirty minutes or so, he hands me a blindfold. I put it on without question. Figuring he is going to leave me somewhere with only what I have on my person, I do my best to create a map in my mind that will aid me in my navigation to home. Sure enough, roughly twenty minutes later he's leading me out of the car and taking me through many turns, trying to confuse my sense of direction. He pulls off my blindfold and steps away. Fluorescent light assaults my eyes and I blink, hurriedly trying to adjust.

The sight that meets me is not what I expected. I'm in a concrete room that's most likely several feet below the ground. In front of me stand three men, not including dad.

The one closest to me speaks. "Thank you, Y/D/N. We'll explain from here."

Dad nods and moves to stand in line with the other two men.

"Y/n, welcome. You may call me Jack Smith." _A fake name, obviously._ "What do you know of your father's occupation?"

I swallow, trying to put on an air of confidence. "I know it's dangerous. I know it's secret. That's it."

Jack Smith purses his lips. "I think you'll find it best not to lie to me."

I send a glance towards Dad, still unsure. He gives me a slight nod, so I continue. "He works for a secret organization that spies, topples governments, and neutralizes threats. Sometimes other groups will hire the organization he works for to carry out certain...jobs." I pause, hesitating. "I hope to one day occupy the same position."

One of the men, a slightly younger looking one, steps forward and hands Jack Smith a manilla folder. Jack Smith opens it. "And this is why you undergo your training, yes?"

I nod and give him the affirmative.

"Our records indicate that you are relatively talented. You seem to have a strong base with which to start."

I bite my lip. "Start for what, sir?"

He answers my question with a question, exchanging the current folder for another while he does so. "Miss Y/n, what do you know of the Holland Mob?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "It's one of the most dangerous organizations in England, maybe even the world."

Jack Smith nods. "Recently, this mob seems to have gotten out of control. Of course, mobs are always difficult to regulate, but this one rules with undisputed authority. This cannot be allowed to continue."

An uneasy feeling begins to grow in the pit of my stomach. "Sir, what has this got to do with me?"

Two more men come from nowhere and place a metal table and chair in front of me. Jack Smith gestures for me to sit. As I do, he slides yet another folder over to me. Curious, I open it. I'm met with with curly brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a muscular build. The man in the picture does not smile. Instead, he glowers at someone off-camera. I study the picture and the information surrounding it.

Name: Thomas Stanley Holland

Age: 22

Status: Alive-Active

Position: Leader of the Holland Mob

Following this is information I glaze over, such as hair color, eye color, height, weight. To the right of the page, something catches my eye.

"Hang on, this can't be right. You're telling me he's the leader of the most powerful mob in Great Britain but he's killed zero people."

"Zero _confirmed_ kills. We estimate he's responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, killing at least half of those by his own hand. The problem is, his men are so loyal and he's so careful that we can never connect him to _anything_. No robberies, no acts of vandalism, no kidnappings, least of all murder. No one has been able to pin him a crime, and this prevents the authorities from being able to lock him up." Jack Smith sighs, placing his hands on the table and leaning towards me. "We need someone on the inside, someone capable of keeping themselves safe and undetected, someone loyal to this organization. We need someone to infiltrate Holland's ranks, get close, and gather enough evidence to lock him and his higher-ups away _forever_." Anticipation grows within me. "To put it simply, we need you."

I grin, ready to begin my career. "Well Mr. Smith, where do we start?"

 **A/n Here's the preface! It's only an introduction, so the chapters following this will be longer and most will include Tom :) Requests are OPEN, so just let me know! Love you all, and please remember that you are an important human being!**


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: swearing

Y/n's POV

*Four months later*

 _Okay, here we go._ Stephen Elias Blake, my date for the evening, leads me into a spacious ballroom filled with London elite dressed to the nines.

"Oh Stephen," I gush, "this is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here tonight."

An ugly smile crosses his face. "You can repay me later, baby." He smacks my bum and I do the opposite of what I want to do; I wink and squeeze his arm playfully.

"Remind me what this is for again?" I make conversation as I scan the room, easily remembering my recon and observation training.

"Moira Platt is raising money for her upcoming political campaign. She's invited some of London's most prominent people to contribute."

"Oh," I try to sound interested in him but I've just spotted two of Holland's known bodyguards. _He's here_. A thrill shoots up my spine. _Now to get him to notice you._

"Would you like to dance?" Stephen holds out a hand, which I accept. He leads me to the edge of the dance floor and begins a conversation.

"Remind me how our parents know each other? Had I seen you before, I would have asked you out myself, I wouldn't need our parents to set it up."

I chuckle indulgently. "My father is an investor in your father's company. They had a meeting, realized we were close in age, and decided to see what happened."

Stephen dips his head into my neck. "I quite like what happened."

" _Holland's spotted Stephen Blake, get ready to make your move,_ " the voice in my earpiece chimes.

I flash Stephen a practiced, flirty grin and place my lips against his ear. "I'm quite grateful you invited me here tonight." I bring my eyes to his, making sure he sees the suggestion in them. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

He swallows. "Absolutely."

"Come on," I whisper, taking his hand and exiting into a hallway. I take a couple of turns so we're buried in the hallways of the building and far away from the commotion of the gala.

" _Holland and three men are following_. _Careful, Y/n, we don't have eyes on you there._ " I mentally heed the man's warning and focus on my task, undisturbed.

Stephen wastes no time in pushing me up against the wall, hands grabbing at my waist hungrily. I kiss him back just as eagerly, keeping my ears open for any sounds of movement or instructions from the man in my earpiece. Stephen roughly grabs my leg and pulls it around his hips. _Ugh, Holland, hurry up._ My wish is answered almost immediately. Stephen is ripped off of me and thrown to the floor. He grunts, standing up and looking around wildly only to be kicked back down by one of Holland's goons.

"Oh," I gasp, looking up at the new arrivals with a calculated expression of fear.

"Sorry love, but your boyfriend here hasn't been smart." Holland's second-in-command, Harrison "Haz" Osterfield speaks, crouching in front of Stephen's hunkering form.

"He's not my boyfriend," I spit, doing my best to look pissed off.

"Whatever he is to you love, he's in trouble, and you best be on your way."

 _Oh, but I'm not done._ Instead I push myself off the wall and stomp over to Stephen. "You _idiot,_ " I sneer. "Do you owe them money? God, do you have any sense of manners? Whatever happens to you here, you _earned_." Out of the corner of my eye I see Holland's eyebrows raise in surprised approval. I continue. "You brought me here tonight and promised me I would have _fun_. Instead, you've humiliated me! Honestly, fuck you." I kick him for good measure then turn around to face four stunned mobsters. "Yes?"

Harrison Osterfield looks at Holland, who gives an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "You're free to go, love. If you discuss what happened here, keep names out of the mix, yeah?"

I nod. "Of course. Thank you."

As I hurry out of the room, I hear Holland speak for the first time, his voice incredibly soft. "Follow her." I pull my golden wrap tighter around my arms once I've made it outside.

" _Two on your tail_."

"I know," I reply quitely.

" _Let them follow you home. Act completely normal."_

"Roger that." The walk to my apartment is long and although I can easily take care of myself, I have to appear vulnerable to Holland's men behind me. I hail a cab and give my address. Another one follows behind inconspicuously. Once at the apartment I've rented as part of my cover, the cab behind me keeps driving, the men apparently satisfied with my actions. However, once I'm inside and peek out the window, I see the men Holland sent to follow me standing across the street smoking cigarettes, still keeping an eye on me. For their benefit I leave the light on and the curtain open. I go about my nightly routine, changing and taking off my makeup and straightening up. I check out the window one more time before I go to bed.

"They're still there."

" _Good,_ " the voice in my ear replies. " _Most likely Holland's men will be keeping an eye on you from this point on. For that reason, we will no longer be able to have eyes on you. Make contact, Y/N, catch his attention. Once you're in, gather evidence and take. Him. Down._ "

"Yes sir." With that, I destroy the earpiece and flush the pieces down the toilet. _Alright Holland, let the game begin._

{***}

Five days pass with no interaction with Holland or any of his higher-ups. Two men follow me at all times, rotating every eight hours. I make sure I have a predictable routine that will allow Holland to find me easily when he- _hopefully_ -decides to make his move.

On Day Six I'm getting my usual green tea from the cafe down the street when three men enter. They're wearing regular looking clothes, but their confident stances give them away as something more than regular. A quick look at the middle man confirms my suspicions. _He's here_. Holland's eyes find mine easily and I stare back, biting my lip to pretend to cover a shy smile. I duck my head and and head to a booth, sitting down with my tea and opening my laptop. Holland and his men glance around the place while they wait in line to order. None of them gives me another glance, so I do my best to look busy with my work.

Four minutes later, I hear footsteps coming my way. I look up in time to see Holland dismiss his two thugs. He stalks over to me, relaxation and confidence radiating from him.

"Hello." His voice is higher than I expected and full of authority.

"Hi again. Sit if you like."

He accepts, sliding into the seat across from me. "I'm sorry Stephen Blake ruined your evening. I can assure you he will no longer be a problem." _Oh, poor, stupid Steven._

I put a smile on my face. "I appreciate that. So, what brings you here this lovely morning?"

"Can't I just enjoy a breakfast out?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to think you have... _other_ motivations." I place my elbow on the table and my chin on my fist, leaning closer to Holland.

"I might." He sips his drink, never taking his eyes off me. For some reason, this action sends a shiver down my spine. I ignore it and continue our dance.

"What does a girl have to do to find out?"

A grin spreads over his face. "There's an event coming up that requires my presence. As it is a dinner, I am expected to bring a date."

I lean back a little, popping on a coy smile. "I'm sure a charmer like you can get a woman to accompany him quite easily."

He chuckles, evidently enjoying our game. "That's what I'm attempting to do here, love. You interested?"

I shrug, the smile still on my face. "Maybe."

He raises his eyebrows and chuckles in disbelief. "Well alright then. What does a guy have to do to get a yes?"

I stand my seat, taking my laptop and tea with me as I slowly walk to his side of the booth. I lean down, my lips brushing his ear. "Convince me."

His head and gaze follow me as I walk to the door. Before leaving, I turn around to face him. His eyes are bright and he has a thrilled smirk on his face. "Till next time, Mr. Holland."


	3. Chapter 2

Y/n's POV

By the time I get home from the gym in the afternoon, I know I've got Holland on my hook. I know this because not only has my Super Stalker Squad increased to three men, but because my life has suddenly become much easier. My groceries at the store were free, as was the session with my personal trainer. My flower-filled apartment only cements my discovery. A variety of flowers decorate every available surface my apartment has to offer. Bouquets lead a trail to my closet, which I open to discover a magnificent dress. The dress is long and gold with a criss cross sequin style that reminds me of the 1920's. A quick check confirms that it's my size. I bite my lip to contain an unwanted smile.

Holland left his phone number on a Post-it attached to my fridge. I hop on the counter and dial.

"Hello." His voice is smooth and smug.

"Are you trying to charm me?"

"I'm trying to _convince_ you love, if you're charmed that's just a side effect."

I feel my face heat up. "Well I've got to say, you've done a pretty good job."

"Good enough to earn your presence at tomorrow's dinner?"

"Hmmm…" I kick my legs as I pretend to mull it over. He chuckles while he waits. "Alright. You should know that I probably would have said yes even without all this flair. You intrigue me, Mr. Holland."

"Tom, please."

" _Tom_." I let his name slide off my tongue, the feel of it funny. I've only ever referred to him as Holland, really.

"And you are?"

I scoff. "You have my home address and a way into my apartment but not my name?"

I can practically hear the grin in his voice when he says, "I know your name love, I just want to hear you say it."

I chuckle. "Y/n Williams." My last name is made up for the operation, but my superiors thought it best if I kept my first name.

"Y/n Williams." There's a pause after he says it. "Lovely. I'll pick you up tomorrow evening at seven thirty. Please don't be late, love. I'd like to spend as much of the night with you as possible." A shiver runs down my spine.

"I'll try my best."

"See you soon, love."

"Goodbye Tom."

He hangs up and I sit on the counter for a minute, clutching the phone to my chest. _Criminal Boss or not, that boy knows how to carry a conversation_.

{***}

The following evening at seven thirty _exactly_ , there's a knock on the door.

I check my reflection one last time and open the door to see him there looking dashing in his tuxedo. "Hello Tom."

"Hello, Y/n." His eyes move up and down my frame and he looks back to my face with a crooked smile. "You look lovely. I'm glad I went with the gold."

I chuckle and step back so he can come in. "I was going to wear one of my own dresses to spite you, but it was just so pretty I didn't want to waste it."

He looks me over again with approval in his eye. "And I will be eternally grateful for your choice. Shall we, love?" He offers me his arm, and the classy act momentarily throws me off my rhythm. Instead of answering with words, I make a strange face and exhale loudly.

Holland- _Tom_ -chuckles and takes my arm, placing it in his. "You'll get the hang of it, love."

All I can do is let out a breathy laugh. _Come on, Y/n, get it together._

He leads me out of my apartment, down the elevator, and out the front doors. A sleek, black limo is waiting for us there.

"Tom, you've done so much," I gush, back to my character.

"Yes well," he holds the car door open for me and helps me get in, sliding in next to me before shutting the door. "It's been a while since a girl like you has agreed to be in my company."

I smile flirtatiously. "A girl like me?"

He scoots closer, our legs touching now. "Yeah, beautiful, charming, interesting, witty, etcetera." His voice trails off as his eyes meet mine.

I playfully roll my eyes and look away before turning back to him. "Speaking of charming."

We chuckle as the limo makes its way through the city. Tom spends the ride flirting with me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the attention. I return it readily, keeping rapport and therefore my cover. Before long the limo pulls in front of a huge building. The driver opens my door, helps me out, and closes it behind Tom.

"Tom, this is so cool, where are we?"

He grins boyishly and offers me his arm once more. "An abandoned warehouse some rich folks fixed up. Now it's used to host dinners and dances and charitable events." His grin widens. "And the occasional poker game."

I elbow his side playfully. We walk into the building and I can't help the gasp that escapes me. While the outside looks artsy and distressed, the inside is the definition of elegant. HIgh windows are draped in beautiful crimson curtains, tall candlesticks adorn the tables, and a string quartet fills the room with lovely music.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Tom leads me to the middle of the ballroom. It's then that I notice the color of the floor and plates and glasses. _Gold_.

"Hey, I match," I exclaim with a chuckle.

Tom grins and spins me before pulling me back into his arms. "I did that on purpose, love. I want people to know you're a valuable date."

I smile back before the meaning of his comment dawns on me. I stop dancing. "Tom, this is _real_?"

He chuckles and stops with me. His hands don't leave mine or my waist. "There's some woven in the threads, yeah. The gems are real, too."

I contemplate his words, unable to move.

He chuckles lowly and pulls me closer to him. "Just enjoy it, darling."

 _Darling. That's new...I like it._

"Annnnd twirl." He spins me slowly before resuming the speed of our dance. I bite my lip and cautiously lean my head against his shoulder, allowing myself to enjoy the moment. _Just because I'm trying to destroy him doesn't mean I can't like dancing...right?_

But it's time to get back to my job. "Tom," I say his name with hesitation so he'll think I'm wary due to what I'm about to say. He pulls back so he can look at me with a raised eyebrow. I continue. "Will you have to slip away to deal with any...business...tonight?" I bite my lip. He smiles and takes his hand from mine to bring it to my face, gently pulling my lip from my teeth. My breath stops in my throat. _Y/n, stop it._

"No darling, no business tonight. In fact, I had hoped to make this night soley about spending time with the beautiful, interesting woman in front of me." The soft look in his eyes contradicts everything I know about him. _He's a killer_.

I sigh for his benefit although I'm secretly disappointed. No business means there likely won't be an opportunity to gather evidence against him. "That makes me happy."

"Good."

We resume our dance, saying little until the bell chimes to let us know dinner is about to begin.

Dinner tastes _amazing_ and I'm presented with multiple chances to get closer to Tom. He doesn't tell me much about the 'business', as he calls it, but I learn a lot about his family, his best friend Haz, and his dog Tessa. I can't quite create the image of a bloodthirsty mobster having a puppy he loves, although he's clearly telling the truth. After dinner comes more dancing with some socializing.

"Tom!" A tall, older man with a gruff voice happily extends his hand to Tom. Tom shakes it with equal enthusiasm.

"Daniel, great to see you! This is Y/n Williams, my date for the evening."

I hold my hand out for a shake.

"Pretty lady like you here with a scoundrel like him?" Daniel chuckles and turns back to Tom. "You've hired her, surely."

Although Daniel is clearly joking, he's offended Tom. Tom's jaw tightens as does his hand around my waist. Daniel notices. "N-not that she looks like a prostitute!" Daniel turns to me. "You look lovely, Y/n, absolutely classical."

I try to diffuse the situation. "Why thank you, Daniel, you're so kind. How do you know Tom?" While Daniel gives his answer, I run my hand up and down Tom's back, giving him a warm smile when he turns his head to look at me. My actions relax him, and he kisses the side of my head appreciatively. The sweet action is unexpected, and I look at my feet, wondering just how this man can go from angry and threatening one minute to kind and gentle the next.

Soon, the conversation with Daniel ends and we resume our dance. Over the next two hours, Tom introduces me to some of London's richest members. Thanks to my training I keep my cool, but there are times when I want to squeal at the kind of environment I'm in. Around the end of the night, however, it dawns on me that these people probably wouldn't have any reason to personally know Tom unless they're involved in some shady business. That thought sobers me up pretty quickly.

A little after midnight, Tom pulls me close so he can lean to my ear. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I smile and take his offered arm.

The limo is magically waiting for us and we continue to make easy conversation on the way back to my apartment. Tom follows me out of the limo but does not leave the side of the car. "Can I walk you up?"

"Please," I smile. We walk upstairs and stop at my door. I lean my back against it, giving him the opportunity to do what I know he wants to. He wraps an arm around my waist and uses his other hand to tilt my face to his, pulling me into a kiss. I drape my arms over his shoulder, playing lightly with his hair. He bites my bottom lip once before pulling away. Despite myself, I'm reluctant to let him go, so I keep my arms around his shoulders.

"I would like to see you again, Y/n"

"Me too. I mean," we both chuckle at my mistake. "I would like to see _you_ again."

"Well, good." He gives me that boyish grin again and I can't help the hand that escapes his shoulder to play with his curls. "I'll call you soon."

"Well, good," I repeat. We stare at each other.

"Okay, I should go." He still doesn't let go of me. "I have a meeting early in the morning."

"Yeah? What about?" I press on his neck a little.

He gets the hint and kisses me again but pulls away to answer. "Nothing you should have to concern yourself with. You're too lovely to get mixed in with all that." _Dang it_. He presses his lips to mine one more time.

"Alright, I really need to go."

I sigh, running a hand down to rest on his chest. "I suppose I understand."

He chuckles and leans into my neck. "Till next time, Miss Williams." He nips at my ear playfully.

I laugh and push him away. "Hey, that's my line!"

He actually lets go of me this time, grinning as he walks away backwards. "And I just stole it. Goodnight, darling!"

A laugh still bubbles from me. "Goodnight, Tom."

I watch him walk away before unlocking my door and closing it behind me. Once inside, I sigh, dropping my head into my hands.

 _You're not supposed to want to kiss him, Y/n._


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings: swearing, light mentions of sex**

 **Tom's POV**

I shut the large front door of my home, hoping to make it inside without anyone noticing. I have no such luck.

"Back pretty late there, mate," a voice teases from the living room.

"Shut it, Haz." Still, I head into the living room to meet him, unable to resist a back-and-forth with my best friend.

"I'm just making an observation, is all." He throws his hands in mock surrender but the smile stays plastered across his mouth. "Fun night?"

I can't keep the resulting grin on my face. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Noticing my reaction, Haz's smile turns into a smirk and he crosses his arms. "She was a good lay, then!"

I try to seem nonchalant by straightening up the scattered books on the coffee table. "I'm uh," I cough "sure she will be." Not wanting to see his reaction, I continue to busy myself with the books.

There's a pause. Then, "You didn't fuck her?"

"Well I haven't yet, but I plan on seeing her again, so I will then." I force myself to look him in the eye. I'm met with pure disbelief.

"Hang on," I roll my eyes and move to exit the living room. Haz gets up and follows me. "You're telling me you spent all that money on a girl, took her out for an incredibly expensive evening of dancing and dinner with some of London's elite, _didn't sleep with her_ , and now you're planning on _seeing her again_?"

Annoyance begins to build in me so I turn to face him and declare in a dry voice, "I'm glad you can repeat simple sentences, Harrison, wonderful job."

My sarcastic bite does nothing to deter him, and now he is grinning quite widely. "Nuh-uh, you can't ruin this for me. Tommy actually likes a girl! What is this?! I just can't wrap my mind around it! Tom Holland has feelings for a woman!"

I sneer at him. "Lay off, Haz, it's late." His shoulders shake with chuckles as he walks ahead of me to the stairs. "And I never said I had feelings for her," I call after him.

He doesn't turn around when he says, "Actions speak louder than words, my mate."

Stupefied by his comment, I stand in my place for a few minutes before I am able to move. _Actions speak louder than words, what the hell's that supposed to mean? Full of shit he is..._ I huff and stomp up the stairs, trying to control my annoyance. Tessa runs to me when she hears me coming up the stairs and my negative feelings dissipate.

"Awh, hey Tessa! Good girl, how was your day?" She doesn't answer my questions, obviously, but she does lick my face when I crouch to pet her. "Let's go to bed, yeah?" Knowing the words, she rushes ahead of me to wait patiently at my closed bedroom door. I chuckle and open it for her and she goes straight to her dog bed in the corner. "Good girl."

I quickly brush my teeth, change into pajamas, and then slide into my large, comfy bed. I'm exhausted from all the dancing and I have an early meeting tomorrow so I _should_ fall right asleep but I can't. All I can think about is _her._ _She's just so intriguing...she doesn't only say yes to seem compatible with me, she pushes and challenges and fights back. She's feisty yet kind, a hard combination to attain. And she teases me...no one but Haz really has the courage to joke around and poke fun. She's just a breath of fresh air. Is that enough to justify my sudden and strong attraction? Maybe…_

I groan, stretching my arms above me to lightly tap the headboard as I think. _And the fact that I didn't sleep with her...sure I_ wanted _to, but this is the first time I didn't act on something I wanted. This is just so damn strange...I just couldn't bring myself to continue my pattern of sex and never talking again, not with her._

"Ughhhh," I groan again. Tessa's tags _clink_ as she raises her head check things out. Once she's satisfied that I'm not dying, her tags _clink_ again as she lays her head back down.

After a few deep breaths and some scrolling through the news, I'm able to quiet my mind enough to slip into sleep.

{***}

"H-he just won't pay me back," the terrified man stutters from the seat in front of my desk.

My mouth tightens. "Harrison, a word." Two of the lower-ranking mob members-soldiers we call them-escort Lee Tuscan from my office. "Why the hell am I wasting my time with some low-level loan shark? You or the twins could have seen to this just fine. I don't _appreciate_ my time being _wasted_." The words are tight coming from my mouth and my anger is clear though Harrison doesn't bat an eye.

"The man who borrowed the money is Bartolo Linetti."

 _Oh hell yes._ A wide smirk spreads across my face as I lean back into my chair. "Linetti's strugglin' huh? Well, we just might have to pay him a visit to express our sadness at his recent...misfortune."

Haz chuckles.

"Call Tuscan back in." He does so.

"Mr. Tuscan, my family and I will help you." Relief spreads over the man's face and he slides into the chair.

"T-thank you so much, sir. I-"

"I'm not finished. _Don't interrupt me_." My dangerous tone has the man sinking into his chair and I hold back a grin at this idiot's weakness.

"In exchange for our services we will be keeping thirty percent of the money."

Tuscan's eyes widen. "B-but Mr. Holland-"

I nod to one of my men in the back and he steps forward and delivers a quick punch to Tuscan's face.

Lee Tuscan cries out and clutches his face but otherwise stays silent. _Good choice_. "As I said," I continue, annoyed now. "In exchange for our services we will be keeping thirty- _five_ percent" Lee Tuscan closes his eyes in frustration "of the money." I lean towards him. "That won't be a problem. Will it?" I don't break eye contact as Tuscan shakes his head back and forth, obviously ready to leave this room. I let the silence lengthen. "We will contact you when the job is done. Do not try to find us before then, understand?" He nods vigorously. "I don't need to remind you, of course," my men, knowing their cue, creep in to close the space around Tuscan, eyeing him dangerously, "that if you breathe a word about this interaction to anyone involved with the law, well…" I chuckle humorlessly. "Let's just say it will not end well for you or the ones you love. Good day, Mr. Tuscan." One of my men jerks Tuscan from his chair and roughly blindfolds him before leading him out of my office.

"Assemble the boys," I mutter to Haz who stands behind my right shoulder. "We don't want to mess this one up."

"Yes, sir." I hear the smile in Haz's voice as he leaves the room to carry out his orders.

{***}

"Alright boys, it seems as though Mr. Bartolo Linetti has come across some hard times. He borrowed half a mil from some loan shark named Lee Tuscan. The repayment deadline came and went with nothin' from Linetti. It has been requested" I see smirks and smiles spread across my men's faces as they realize where this is going, "that we check in on Mr. Linetti and make sure everything's alright. After all, it's not every day the fourth largest crime boss on the continent goes broke. Let's talk plans."

The meeting with my men lasts well over four hours as we debate various plans of attack. Finally, it is decided that Haz and a team of three will kidnap Linetti on his way home from his club tomorrow night. They will bring him to one of the abandoned buildings we use for interrogations. My jockeys and I will rough him up, get the money we need, and then rough him up some more just for fun. In addition to that, we're also going to demand that he send all of his current business ventures our way. The way I see it, we're doing him a favor. _Sort of_. I scoff at the thought of actually helping the Linetti clan. _They're just the worst._

Since I don't have any pressing matters to attend to after the two meetings, I have the evening free. _You could see if Y/n's available_ , a voice in my head tempts. _Absolutely not,_ I counter. _You just saw her last night, seeing her the next day would seem way too desperate. You're a mob boss. Be in control._ I think I've defeated the weakened part of me when I have a damning thought: _A call couldn't hurt_. So I cave. Not wanting to alert the people in my house to what I'm about to do, I call for Tessa and take her on a walk. Once I'm a good thousand meters from the house I call the number in my phone.

"Well hi there, Tom," her voice is sweet like honey but there's a biting edge to it that tells me she's about to mock me. "I thought for sure you'd wait for more than twenty-four hours."

If anyone else mocked me like that, even playfully, I wouldn't respond well. But something in me just _doesn't allow_ me to get mad. "Somehow I just couldn't resist talking with my sexy dance partner."

She chuckles lightly. "I don't know about sexy…" I disagree but decide to keep that to myself...can't seem _too_ whipped yet. "So does this call have a purpose or is it just a friendly chat?"

"A friendly chat is a purpose," I defend with a laugh. She joins in. "I just had some free time and wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten me." My tone is playful but the words are real. _Tom, you're an idiot_ , I chide myself.

"Please, how could I forget the dangerous mobster who loves puppies and dances like a prince?"

We're both chuckling now and I'm astonished at how easy our conversation is. Even during casual conversations most people trip over their words and hurry to get out of them as quickly as they can, but not her. She seems genuinely interested. _A breath of fresh air…_ I shake my head. "What are you doing on Monday?"

"Monday?" Her voice sounds surprised. "Don't you work?"

"Don't you?" I counter, even though I know that her job allows her to work at her own schedule.

"I'm a freelance writer, Tom, as I'm sure you already know." Her playfully scolding tone and the way she says my name sends a thrill down my spine. _I have to see her again._ "But doesn't crime never take a break?" She does her best to impersonate some hardened criminal.

I chuckle at her terrible impression. "I have people to take care of day-to-day operations. Sure, I could be there if I wanted, but I've trained my men well. I'd rather spend that time with you."

She giggles, and the sound warms my heart. _Oh shut up, you stupid-_ she cuts my thoughts off with her answer. "Alright then. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll meet you at yours at five? We can grab a bite then see where the night takes us." My voice is suggestive, a quality I'm sure doesn't go unnoticed.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," she shoots back. Her voice radiates nervousness.

"O-or," I jump in quickly, not wanting her to cancel on me due to her not being ready to 'see where the night takes us', "we could go see a movie! Or watch something at your house, or go for a walk, or-"

"Tom!" She cuts me off with a laugh, her voice less bothered than before. "A movie in sounds nice. Gosh, I can't believe I'm getting London's biggest crime boss to sit down and watch a movie with me." I chuckle with her, my disbelief as plain as her own.

"Me either, darling."

 **A/n That's my first time trying to write from Tom's POV! Let me know your thoughts? Would you like more from Tom's POV in the future or would you prefer it to be mainly from Y/N's POV? I'd love your feedback on anything and everything!**

 **Hey, here's a self-care tip for you: Literally, get some sleep. Put down whatever's stressing you out and take a nap instead. It will most likely help you feel better and then you'll be able to attack your stressor with full force! Also, remember that you matter, you are loved, and you have a future. Please don't give up on yourself.**

 **Anyways! Thanks for reading :) I appreciate you all!**


End file.
